


A normal talk

by PocketBahamut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I took it too far though, Poetry, This was made for a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBahamut/pseuds/PocketBahamut
Summary: One father decides to talk to his son about a test. He is incredibly disappointed.





	A normal talk

"I have to say: the results wouldn't be so bad  
If looking at them wasn't so sad.  
Since you failed, you will die out in the cold  
And will live in the streets up until you're old.  
Scum like you should come out at night,  
You don't deserve to be blessed with sunlight."

"Father, just stop, because if you don't  
Then your precious wife and my dear Mother won't  
Change her mood from being so sad  
And for her such behavior would be really bad.  
If you honestly think I've got nowhere to go,  
Think again: time flies fast, and you're too slow  
To understand that even the darkest night  
Has a beautiful thing that is called moonlight."

"Foolish boy, your mother is dead!"  
"I think that the Heavens will be really mad.  
Besides, it's just a test, restricting me hard  
Will send you to Hell before you even take part  
In Life, the Universe, and Everything else,  
So say goodbye to your long-sought wealth."

"I'm sorry Son, but it is how I am,  
It's just in my nature to not give a damn."

"Be quiet, Father. If you don't want pain,  
Don't try to talk to me ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school project, but even though I wrote it because I was bored, I would still appreciate any criticism.


End file.
